1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing cap constructions adapted for attachment to containers such as hand-held bottles, cans and the like, and more particularly to the detent means intended to maintain the openable parts of dispenser caps in their closed, storage positions.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In the past various types of press-to-open caps have been proposed and produced, wherein a pivotally-mounted closure button was depressed at one area on its face or top so as to raise another area of the button and open the discharge passage which contained the discharge orifice, thereby to place the container in readiness for use. These caps were satisfactory in general, but at times the closure button would for some reason or other be inadvertently opened or partially opened, causing leakage and rendering the product unsuitable.
The detent means commonly employed in these prior caps involved a small detent projection or nib provided on the closure button, which projected into the space defined by the finger notch of the cap body. When the button was being depressed, that portion which carried the detent nib would be forced downward against the restraint provided by the lower edge of the finger notch, and the finger pressure combined with the reactive forces at the pivot for the button, being stronger than the restraint on the nib, would force the nib past the finger notch with the continuing movement of the button. The cap body was yieldable at the finger notch, to enable such bypass of the detent nib.
However, the pivotal mounting for the button was not of an absolutely positive nature, and the button could be forced from the cap body by overcoming the pivots. When this occurred, as by accident for instance, the restraint represented by the detent nib on the button, was no longer effective. This type of restraint involved a kind of lever action in which the pivots participated, and if the pivots ceased to function properly the lever action ceased and the restraint no longer existed.